


I’ve Left Worse

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/F, Marking, Mild Smut, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I’ve Left Worse

You winced as you made your way from the couch into the kitchen, your entire body fucking ached like you wouldn’t believe. You’d exhausted the only ice pack you had, tossing it back into the freezer in hopes that you could apply it to your bruised skin again in a few hours. For now, you could at least start to get dinner ready. Casey said she’d be home around six and the time was coming up much faster than you would’ve liked. 

Part of you was tempted to order takeout, all things considered you were exhausted and sore, but you’d promised your girlfriend her faved homemade lasagna for Valentine’s Day. On your third date she was supposed to pick you up at your apartment, she’d ended up getting stuck in court, and by the time she made it to your place a snow storm had began to through the city. You told her to go through your closet to choose something to wear but once you returned to the living room you realized how heavily the snow was coming own. There was no going anywhere anytime soon. Casey’s felt horrible about everything, she’d planned a pretty spectacular date after all. You simply kissed her, assuring her that you had no doubts, and that once this shit melted, you could partake in her date. After digging through your cupboards you managed to pull together the ingredients for lasagna and a new tradition was born.

At least today everything was prepped and ready to go, you didn’t have to worry about mixing the sauce or melding the cheeses together, everything had already been marinating in the fridge overnight. You pulled out the baking pan, grabbing the rest of the ingredients from the fridge. You’d just started layering everything together when you heard Casey’s keys in the lock.

“Hey baby.” She greeted with a wide grin, ridding herself of all the outerwear she no longer needed.

“Hi babe.” You leaned into the kiss she laid on your cheek, “happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Mmm..” she loosely wrapped around you from behind, letting you finish your work, “happy Valentine’s Day.” She kissed at the side of your neck before giving you a tight squeeze.

“Ah!” You swatted at her arm.

“What?” She pulled back, brow furrowed as you shot her a glare

“What’d’you mean what?! You’re the one that dragged me paintballing yesterday!” She laughed heartily, pulling down a bottle of wine and pouring out too glasses, handing one to you that you took a hefty swig from as she spoke.

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”

“Uh…unfair advantage number one! You’ve known how to shoot a gun since you were like, thirteen, and you failed to mention until we got there that you were going with a bunch of cops! Not cool!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll admit to that. Are you really that sore?”

“Yes!” You laughed, shooting her a glare as you tucked the lasagna pan into the oven, flicking the timer the appropriate time. You hand moved to the hem of your tshirt, pulling up the side reveling the multiple purpling black bruises and welts on your abdomen.

“Oh please.” She teased, smirking, “I’ve left worse marks on you with my mouth.”

“Casey!”

“What?! It’s true.” She chuckled, wrapping her arms around you again, “and I won’t lie…seeing you all bruised like that makes me want to mark you up myself. Remind everyone I’m the only one allowed to do that to you.” Her lips softly met the skin of your neck and your breath caught in your throat.

“I’d much prefer it that way.” You murmured, your hand cupping at her head.

“You sure about that?” She pulled away, quirking a brow. Your eyes shot from hers to the timer and back,

“You have eight minutes.”

“More than enough.”

Casey wasted no time, spinning you in her arms so your back was flush against her chest, pinned against the kitchen island. Her lips started tracing a feather light trail down your jaw, nipping at your earlobe before continuing down your neck. When she hit your pulse point she sunk her teeth in, warranting a moan from you, your hands grasping at her arms where they were wrapped around your body. Her mouth began to suck at your sensitive skin, suctioning onto your neck. Her teeth sunk in again, biting into the top layer, pulling it away from your body as you whimpered, she let it snap back into your neck, soothing it with a soft lick of her tongue. She kissed tenderly at the reddening flesh, nibbling around where she knew there would be a mark in the morning. She groaned into your skin, alternating between biting so heavily you could have sworn she broke the skin and practically vacuuming against your neck. You were turning into a goddamn mess between her body and the counter, she knew how sensitive your neck was, and she was using that to a full advantage. Half of you thought she was trying to see if she could get you off without even touching you. Your skin nearly burned as she bit into it again, leaving her teeth indented into you for a moment, sinking even deeper as the seconds went by. Your hand closed tightly around her wrist, nearly about to tap out when the timer went off.

“Fuck…” she muttered the swear out before swiping her tongue across the bright red skin, laying the worlds most gentle of kisses onto you before letting you turn back to the oven. She smirked at how much the spot already stood out as you pulled dinner out of the oven.

“I hate you.” You half glared, picking up a spatula and a knife.

“Mm…no you don’t.” Casey kissed your cheek softly, pulling down plates, “besides, once we’re finished dinner you can mark me up all you want.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”


End file.
